Bonnie Parker
Bonnie Parker, alongside Clyde Barrow, battled Romeo & Juliet as a part of Bonnie & Clyde in Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde. She was portrayed by Hannah Hart. Information on the rapper Bonnie Elizabeth Parker was born on October 1st, 1910, in Rowena, Texas. Known as half of the notorious Bonnie and Clyde, she became one of America's most famous outlaws. Living in the industrial town of Cement City, Bonnie found work as a seamstress. During her second year of high school, she became involved with a classmate named Roy Thornton, and two years later they dropped out of school together. In September 1926, just days before Bonnie's 16th birthday, they married. Their marriage proved to be a difficult one, however, and it soon fell apart, though the couple never divorced. In January 1930, Bonnie met Clyde Barrow, where they were said to be "smitten with love". After spending all their time together during the following two weeks, their budding romance was interrupted when Clyde was arrested and convicted of five counts of auto theft. Not long after his release from prison, Clyde was reunited with Bonnie, and together embarked on a crime spree, robbing banks and small businesses. Their criminal activity ultimately spanned across Texas, Oklahoma, New Mexico, and Missouri, where they killed at least 13 people, including three police officers, and escaped from several police ambushes. At the age of 23, after four years of committing crimes as a key member of the Barrow Gang, Bonnie died alongside Clyde in Gibsland, Louisiana, at the hands of the police in a hail of bullets, on May 23rd, 1934. Lyrics [Note: Bonnie is in dark yellow, while Clyde is in regular text. Both members of the couple rapping at the same time is italicized.] 'Verse 1:' I'll handle this, darling. I'm known to fire off some BARs, 'Cause if these lovers cross me, they're gonna end up seeing stars! I mean, I'll let you go first, but damn sure I'm gettin' licks in On this hissy-fittin' rich kid and this prepubescent vixen! I'm sick of them! Let's beat 'em then, and we can rob 'em blind! I'll stick this punk up from the front. I'll take this broad from behind, And pop a cap in the ass of the last Capulet heiress! Give Miss No-Nights-in-Paris a reason to cry to her parents! Oh! Romeo, O Romeo, wherefore you tryin' to flow, yo? Mofo, you soft as a froyo! Are those the drapes or your clothes, bro? (Ooh!) There's gonna be a tragedy! Make you ache like your balls on the balcony! Barrow Gang put their money where their mouth is! Spit sick like a plague on both your houses! 'Verse 2:' Hey, partner. You best put a muzzle on your missus, 'Fore I teach her how we handle disrespect down in Texas! 'Verse 3:' How could you beat my man in some mano a mano? You can't protect your best friend from some John Leguizamo! 'Verse 4:' Well, that was tragic. That did not go as expected. Woulda done that boy some good to just wait a couple seconds. It's kinda sad though, really, so young, to have just died. Well, at least we got each other. Just Bonnie, and— [Bonnie and Clyde are gunned down.] Trivia *Bonnie is the third gangster to rap in a battle, after Al Capone and Clyde Barrow. *She and Clyde are the sixth and seventh real-life historical character to be based off of a popular film depiction of them. *She and Clyde are the eighth and ninth characters to die in-battle. *At 4'11", she is the shortest non-fictional rapper to date. *She is the fourth rapper to possess and shoot a pistol, after Clint Eastwood, Adolf Hitler, and Rick Grimes. *She is the first titled team rapper to not rap at all in a verse. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde Category:Hannah Hart